


[Theseus/Newt]红线

by SuYuu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuYuu/pseuds/SuYuu
Summary: 三观不正





	1. Chapter 1

1984反乌托邦AU  
不止一点NC17，三观非常不正，哥哥不是什么好哥哥，弟弟是个好弟弟  
我终于动笔了我没爬墙  
连载，慢慢写，随缘写，真的除了保证不坑什么都不保证  
文笔很烂，非常烂  
为了方便阅读，除了忒和纽，其他人的名字用中文书写

01.

四下无人，夜色打了掩护。Newt机警地环顾了一圈，他窜进那扇古朴的大门的动作像一只光滑的泥鳅。今晚没有月亮，惨白路灯扫过的街口走过一支鬼魅似的巡逻队。Newt顾不上细想那么多了，他深吸一口气，朝屋子里试探性地问道：“有人吗？”  
这里似乎没有电屏，没有人监视他的一言一行，Newt小小地喘了一口气。但他还是保持着一副愉悦的笑容——尽管心跳飞快——他不能让任何人看出他的真实情绪，在大洋国这无疑是致命的。他身上带着火柴，但他并不打算点燃手里那盏煤油灯。只要保持在黑暗里，他就不必担心一举一动被人看到了。  
老旧的煤油灯来自另一个国家，Newt清楚地记得这件事，但是上周学校却坚持告诉他们这最早是本国的发明。当太多的人相信谬误时，谬误就飞快地代替了事实成为真理。  
“上来吧。”楼上传来一个男人的低沉声音，Newt绷紧了神经。  
楼上三间房里，只有一间的门缝里透出温暖的黄光。那光漂亮得仿佛黄油，泛着诱人的色泽，既不是白炽灯的颜色也不是煤油灯的昏黄。他咽了口唾沫：“先生您好。”那个坐在黄光下的男人抬起头来看着Newt，他英俊优雅又刻薄。有挂了一副金丝圆框眼镜的狭长眸子，鼻梁挺直，嘴唇微抿；Newt呆住了，交易人与他预想的完全不一样。  
男人眉头上挑，他伸手指了指Newt的身后。那双手上戴了优雅的白色丝绸手套。“不如先将外衣挂到门上去吧？然后，我们再来商量商量交易的事。”  
从现在这个角度Newt能清晰地看到窗外，不远处一队人马又巡逻着走了过去，他明白他自己现在做的所有事情都是罪恶的，他就是罪犯。但Newt必须这样选择。  
“先生……”说完这两个字后他低下头，眼睛只敢盯着对方擦得铮亮的皮鞋尖，他不想再和那样凌厉的眼神对视了。听发音男人不是本地的，Newt想这也许会是一个寻欢作乐的单身异乡人，应该有一大笔钱，身份是普通群众。组织的法律不适用于普通群众，混合区一向淫靡杂乱。他听起来声音颤抖，每个字的空隙里填满了惊慌。  
男人向他走过来，那双皮鞋离Newt越来越近，丝绸质的手套摩挲着下巴。“我记得我要的可是个年轻女孩子，怎么？做鸭的这是不请自来了？”这话说得很不好听，但受制于人的Newt不知道应该如何反驳，他羞愧地低着头。  
“我当然知道你不是那个女孩，我之前见过她。我想她比你还要年轻。”Newt的脸颊被轻轻地拍了拍。“说吧，不打算解释一下吗？”代替别人来见男人的事Newt从来没对其他人透露过，包括对话里那位年轻女孩，她一直以为她应该在两个小时后再来交易。“她，她还太小了！”Newt说道。“今年她才15岁，她看起来很努力。我，我不想看到这世界毁掉她……她甚至不知道交易是什么。”  
男人做出虚假的惊讶表情，他的手指挑起Newt的下巴，强迫逃避的视线一寸一寸地上移，直到那双惊恐的眼睛与自己对视。“那可真是感人至深呢。”他眯着眼睛盯着他的猎物，猎物太脆弱了，男人想自己就可以一口咬断那美丽苍白的脖颈。“来，乖孩子，证明一下自己吧。表现好的话，我会为你隐瞒今天的所有事实，你也会获得额外的一笔钱。”  
“我是西奥。”他自我介绍道。“不如先从下面做起吧，请。”  
Newt矮下身，他心中充斥着莫大的屈辱。在他所接受的教育里，从来没有哪一位老师告诉他口部和生殖器官的接触可能会是繁衍的一环。他想这可能与性欲无关，仅仅是出于虚浮的称之为爱的情绪，Newt本能地厌恶那些反动的事儿。但今天他不得不以乖顺的姿势解开男人的皮带，用自己的那张嘴，卖力地吮吸还疲软着也显得尺寸可观的性器。  
从这个方向向上看Newt能看见西奥的尖鼻子和轻薄翘起的嘴角。他从那里面读出了嘲弄，仿佛Newt就是个廉价的妓子，只要花钱就可以与之上床。“用力舔，小孩儿。”男人在小高潮后发出一声短促的喟叹。挺立的，跳动着的柱身满满当当地塞住Newt的小嘴，他吞吐着那滚烫的器官，仿佛这样就能赚到更多的钱和生命似的。一下一下，机械地做着其他人泄欲的机器。  
“够了。”结束前Newt的牙关不慎碰到了男人的下身，口水羞耻地从嘴角逸出来，滴滴答答地滴在跪趴着的光裸双腿上。西奥不耐烦地喝令着，他说他希望更多的满足。  
组织是鼓励卖淫的，这话说得不假。除了成员之间爱与欲的结合受到绝对的控制，其他的方式都被认为是发泄有罪欲念的途径。Newt跪在西奥面前，他已经将男人勃起的阴茎吐了出来，嘴巴酸困着，跪在华丽的地摊上直喘气。“什么是更多的满足？”说话时Newt的眼神湿漉漉的，带着一股纯情的色欲。不是装傻不懂那些情情爱爱，Newt是真的不知道，毕竟他本该只是一个碌碌无为却也无人相陪的平凡组员。  
西奥扳过Newt的头，狭长的眼睛像一头审视着猎物的孤狼。“你多大了？”闷热的房间里蚊子嗡嗡而鸣，和西奥的声音形成了奇异的和鸣。“十九……十九岁。”说话的声音吞吐犹豫，Newt这时的表情看起来也恐惧不已，但是他应该服从西奥，毕竟把柄拿捏在男人的手里。男人沉默了，Newt紧张地看着他，心纠在一起，他不知道等待他的是什么。回头是地狱，面前是深渊。“转过身，趴下来。”  
引领着Newt堕落入深渊的男人此时却成了他的最后一根稻草，Newt服从了，他趴下来，臀部高翘，脸颊紧贴着地板。地面成了他全身因害羞而变得热烫的唯一降热点。西奥将手套慢条斯理地拉下来了，它们被放置在Newt光裸的背脊上，白衬衫松松垮垮地掉落出身体风光。  
扩张的过程是雏鸟儿从来没有想到过的，他甚至不知道做爱到底是什么步骤，就这样急哄哄地被现实推上了刑台。“疼……”Newt小声地呜咽，被西奥扳着下巴嘴中塞进了刚脱下来的手套。“外面有巡逻队，你想让人知道你在和别人做这些下作的事情吗，是不是想让全大洋国都知道这儿有个上赶着来的……婊子？”  
Newt眼含泪水地摇着头，不仅仅是身体上的屈辱，而是刚刚那个字眼给他精神上所带来的冲击。扩张完成后西奥关掉了所有的灯，在Newt平时的黑夜里所有的只该是粉色的炖菜、赶不完的蚊虫和会落灰的天花板。灯很少开，因为他支付不起愈加昂贵的电费。  
万籁俱寂里夏虫在啼叫，Newt的听觉变得异常灵敏，他听到某一家木门合起来时相撞的声音，不远处巡逻队的脚步声又近了。他开始走神，想着那支队伍什么时候才会换岗。接着，他被抱起来了，以十九岁少年羸弱的身姿，被抱在西奥的腿上，那里巨物勃发，热度炽人。  
“疼吗？”男人问出了今晚最温柔的一句话，而不是发号施令。凶器突入身体的异物感着实难熬，但却没有出血，只是饱涨着，身体被撑开了。Newt眼角终是掉出了一滴泪水，在西奥的方向能看得见晶莹的反光，他做了一个甚至是在自己冷静自持之外的动作。他用嘴唇接住了那滴眼泪。怀里抱着的孩子身体僵住了，西奥一时间也惊得回不过神，他居然会为了一个刚认识的年轻男孩儿做出如此暧昧的举动。  
亲吻基本可以从他的行事准则里划掉，但现在他却这么做了。  
激烈的动作里Newt终于食髓知味起来，出口的呻吟尽数被手套堵住，唾液分泌浸湿了光滑的丝绸。“是不是很舒服？”西奥蛊惑性地凑在Newt耳朵旁。“该成年了不是吗。”  
Newt妄想着伸手去触碰身前的阴茎，手臂却先一步被拉住吊在了半空。男人在黑暗里挑了挑眉：“真淫荡。你知道你腰间有什么吗？”  
一直顾着身后迸发的不适应与快感，却完全忽视了自己还残存着什么衣物。入目的是一条猩红的线绳，正缀在自己一丝不挂的身体上。  
那一瞬间他觉得自己像个礼物，刚被拆了封，红线就是包装的一部分。那线红得像染过血，Newt恐惧着耻辱着闭上眼睛，他害怕，害怕满心满眼都是那抹红。那是他未来的血，是法外的报应。西奥还抱着他，弯起他那两条白而细的腿上下抽插着，但Newt已经感受不到任何额外的快感了。  
红线绳就像一道咒语，禁锢着Newt的灵魂和真我。他越是痛苦地想要达到高潮，越是触及不到那条界线，阴茎涨得发疼，但是Newt释放不出来。西奥不无恶趣味地弯着嘴角观看着小孩儿的动作。倒是有趣得很，明明身体本能的反应正常，却被限制在内心那条无形的红线绳以下。他伸手摸了摸Newt的分身，在Newt耳边说道：“想想。”  
“想想什么？”Newt的声音里带着一丝急切，嘴里塞着的手套已经在蹭弄中掉了。  
西奥说：“想想你爱我。”  
“爱”是大洋国的禁忌词，Newt抿着唇迟疑。组织提倡做爱，提倡提高生育率，却禁止爱人。繁殖后代才是做爱的终极目的。“爱……是错的。”Newt颤抖着声音说道。  
男人在黑暗里笑了一声，声音沙哑：“那你一直在做错误的事。你在做爱，和一个同性做爱，而且你并不能说自己是被强迫的。你们一定生不出孩子。”  
“……都已经错了，还有什么不行呢？”  
“我，我爱你？”失神中Newt想象英俊男人亲吻他的画面，他闭着眼睛，泪水又落下来。内心的红线崩断，他在此时，达到了快感的巅峰。  
猩红如血的绳带被弄脏了。


	2. 红线 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三观不正

打开木门的那一刻，Newt的鼻子传来了熟悉的讯号，他还是适应不了房间里那股刺鼻的味道。它混合着尘灰、木屑、和腌制好的烂白菜味儿，仿佛永远弥漫在这间小屋子里，散发不开来。今晚的味道却有些不一样，他的嗅觉一向灵敏——那是一股浓重的新鲜的血腥味儿。  
“你回来了。”昏暗的煤油灯下穿着素黑长裙的姑娘抬起了眼睫，那张漂亮可人的小脸上盛着痛苦与疲惫。女孩儿伸手，她轻柔地抚了抚Newt的脸颊。“奎妮已经睡着了。”她轻声说道。“组织保佑她，她还活着。”黑发衬得蒂娜面色愈发苍白，她突然放松下来，脱力地坐在了那张破旧的矮木床旁。  
她问：“Newt，你为什么那么做？”蒂娜的语气像是一个真正的组织成员，她总是会在不经意的时候带上那样的官腔官调。“本该是我的，不是吗？”  
“是我应该去和那个男人上床，做爱，以换回奎妮以后能平安呆在学校的机会。”蒂娜的语气几近崩溃，她颤抖着嘴唇盯着Newt，她充满了负罪感。  
Newt垂着头，身后的不适感让他有点儿无所适从。刚刚一昧地想要离开那块儿罪恶的小洋楼，现在回到熟悉的地方，却一时间脑袋空空，迷茫不解了。这个晚上深深地刻进他的脑海，在此之前他是庶民，在此之后他就被定罪为组织的罪人了。  
“奎妮需要你，她需要你这个姐姐陪伴在身边。”Newt嗫嚅着，眼睛里似乎有泪光闪烁。他记得在很遥远的记忆里，那时母亲还没有带他来到陌生的大洋国。两三岁的记忆是零星的，里面有青翠的绿草地，满目金黄的阳光。他还有个哥哥。“哥哥……”他念叨着简单的词语，虽然容颜早已忘却，但美好的时间从来不会被抹去。Newt有时甚至会想念相处短暂的这个哥哥，他会假想在隔着大洋的那么远的两个国家，他的哥哥会生活在哪一个里，是不是已经结了婚，孩子是不是生动可爱。  
在他的想象里，那个国度绮丽而辉煌，朦胧着金色的阳光，就那么直挺挺地矗立在Newt的脑海里，提醒着他这荒芜的世界里还有别的美丽。  
“Newt。”蒂娜皱着眉看他，跑偏走神已经是Newt的老毛病了，在他们认识的这四年里，已经不知道上演了多少次。“对不起……我又想起我的哥哥了。”Newt傻笑着说，带着属于十九岁男孩儿的一脸雀斑和腼腆。蒂娜不是想象力天马行空的类型，她只是疲倦地看着他。而Newt总是坚信自己某一天会和他那个哥哥生活在一起，而不必置身于尘灰漫天。对此蒂娜只能叹着气提醒Newt注意言辞，这些话在思想警察的耳朵里，无异于叛国。

这场局从头到尾都和Newt没有一丝一毫的关系，他并不后悔搅合进来。  
学校里的人针对的是蒂娜和奎妮两姐妹，在这之前霸凌当然并不少见，但只有她们俩属于无妄之灾。不仅仅是因为她们漂亮而有活力，而是因为她们的姓氏——戈德斯坦因。蒂娜·戈德斯坦因和奎妮·戈德斯坦因。在这个暗无天日的地方，姓名成了她们的原罪。  
奎妮刚入学，才十二三岁的年纪，单纯又好骗。她被两个高年级的男孩儿打得满头是血，红色与金发纠缠在一起，看着可怜兮兮的。而她被要求去找她的姐姐，那个高年级的优秀主席。这场没怎么谋划的绑架轻松地凑效了，男孩儿们在阁楼里吹着口哨，要求大的那个姑娘献出她的身体——当然不是给他们，而是更上面的人群。Newt想起那时男孩儿们是怎么说的：“明天晚上七点，乖乖去C区12栋。奉劝你把嘴巴闭牢一点，否则哪天被蒸发了都不知道。”  
而最后一句话，却冰凉了他浑身的血液：“如果你们消失了，所有人只记得你们罪恶的姓氏——戈德斯坦因，你以为世人会去深究你们有没有罪吗？姓戈德斯坦因的人都是有罪的。”  
仇恨蒙蔽了大洋国居民的双眼，Newt想道。“打倒戈德斯坦因！打倒戈德斯坦因！”每几周一次的仇恨会画面在他脑子里回荡着，不仅仅是提起“戈德斯坦因”，提起“山羊胡子”，人们所能想到的也只有滔天的恨意，原因无他，只是因为那个被仇恨的对象长着山羊胡子。  
恨从来都比爱更长久，他想。也怪不得儿女会举报生养他们的父母，兄弟姐妹之间互相检举了。  
奎妮被伤害的事情对蒂娜的打击很大，或许不止是因为奎妮，而是她的自尊心受到了前所未有的打击。Newt知道蒂娜一直都是个合格的组织成员，她很听话，张贴海报游行仇恨周都很积极，在街头公告栏里张贴的大字报里总能看见她的名字——为了美观她的姓氏会被隐去。抛开她的姓氏来说，蒂娜是个组织培育的优秀范本，生育观念传统，贞洁而自律；就算有些姑娘背地里会出去和非组织成员鬼混，也从来不会有她的份儿。Newt有时会想，蒂娜是不是真的没有触犯过那繁琐无尽的几百几千条不断修订的大洋国法则，她简直可以去做电屏里天天吆喝监督的道德模范。  
而道德模范是绝不能姓戈德斯坦因的，就这么矛盾而简单。

小木屋里没有安装电屏，年轻人们支付不起高昂的安装费用。那样的玩意儿通常是很贵的，而组织对Newt和蒂娜这些底层组织成员没有设置强制安装要求。不过Newt觉得再过几年，蒂娜就不得不配备上电屏了，她一向忠诚于她加入的组织。  
组织要求每个人早晨都得锻炼一小时，所有人都被要求参加早上的早操。家里装有电屏的人会在电屏前面完成，而三个相依为命的小孩则不得不早起到学校里去，那里聚集着大量安装不起昂贵屏幕的同龄人。他们每天一起做早操。若缺勤早操会被留下来打扫学校。  
而Newt足足错过了三天。  
其实究其原因责任不在他，纯的像一张白纸的十九岁小孩儿哪知道做完要清理干净的道理。他头一回接触到外面风尘的世界，慌乱疲倦地急于沉湎于那个幻想之国，有他的亲人，那里的叶子闪烁着金色的光芒。Newt急需梦境抚平这几日见过和受过的不公对待。  
他禁不住昏睡过去，揣着满肚子的精液。西奥跟他做了不止一次，外射了一回，其他几次把Newt抱起来来回抽插的时候，射出来的白浊精水全都锁进了Newt的肚子——西奥进得很深，Newt又是瘦小的体型，那些精液尽数灼烫了小穴深处的肠壁，没了自己流出来的机会。  
最直接的后果是，Newt发烧了，昏昏沉沉的，脑子里闪过一个接一个的梦境。  
Newt梦到了他的母亲，模模糊糊的，棕色的卷发，她温柔而高尚；还有他的哥哥，也是失去了清晰的脸部轮廓，小孩儿Newt在梦里张着手扑向哥哥，而哥哥伸手抱住了他，手臂环绕着他的肩膀。在梦里Newt委屈极了，眼泪大颗大颗地蹦出来，他一个劲地要求哥哥再抱抱。  
他以为接下来他会梦到父亲，但浮现出的却是西奥的脸。Newt以为自己会害怕，但事实上并没有，他置身于一张尺寸巨大的床上，就着正面的姿势，西奥先生抱着他深深浅浅地抽弄。这样的过程大概持续了二十分钟，西奥没射在里面。结束后西奥抱着男孩儿单薄的身体，他不住地亲吻着嫣红的嘴唇，抚摸那蜜糖色的漂亮的卷发。他说宝贝睡吧，我就在这陪着你哪也不去。  
莫名的情绪一直持续到第四天下午，他被留下来领罚的第一天。  
Newt没想到自己能在学校里看到西奥，但扫到负一楼时，他确乎是看到了西奥的身影，却不止他一个人。昏暗的楼道里弥漫着潮湿的气味，西奥正压着女人的肩膀和她接吻，他们缠绵了一会儿，Newt呆呆地站在原地。  
“你好。”他身边响起西奥低沉的声音，男人仿佛一点也不尴尬似的，冲他点了点头。那个女人是低年级的音美老师，在大洋国教这门科目太简单了，Newt知道她，她出了名的什么都不会，但这正是组织所喜欢的类型。“嗨。”Newt拘谨地抬了抬手。  
西奥向他走过来，皮鞋清脆地叩在地上。  
“Theseus我得先走了，回见。”女人背着包匆匆忙忙地离开，楼道里留下Newt和西奥两个人。Newt感觉更尴尬了。  
“我想我应该见过你。”西奥仔细地端详了一会儿Newt的脸。“大概不是在学校，是在我那栋房子里……啊，我想起来了。”Newt还呆在原地，他不知道该说些什么好，心里胀胀的充满了没来由的酸涩和不甘。“只是嘴唇和嘴唇之间的接触而已。”西奥拍了拍Newt的脑袋，他发现那一头卷毛比他想象之中的还要柔软，于是他又多胡噜了一把。“甚至还比不过我和你的……”  
Newt呆滞地抬起头来，他想伸手去捂住西奥的嘴。“别说了，求求你。”那双瞪圆的眼睛里写满了委屈，西奥收敛了脸上有些轻佻的笑容。  
“如果你喜欢，我们其实也可以。”西奥这样说着，却没有半点要征求对方同意的意思。他捏着少年人尖尖的下巴，覆上了自己的唇。他从Newt的嘴里掠夺着津液，与不知道怎么回应的小孩儿唇齿交缠。西奥甚至抽空掐了掐男孩儿的乳尖，引起Newt一阵战栗。分开时两个人之间还扯着一道暧昧的液体弧线，比起这个吻，跟女老师的那个甚至算不上什么。  
西奥这才注意到Newt手上拿的扫帚：“你这是在干什么？”  
“是缺勤的惩罚……前几天，前几天不知道要清理干净……”Newt诚实地回答道，他的脸已经快烧起来了，只能低着头掩饰自己的尴尬。西奥想象了一下面前的少年满肚子自己的液体安睡过去的样子，禁不住吞了口唾沫。这小孩儿，倒是没自己想的那么平淡无奇。  
他俯身贴在Newt的耳朵旁边说：“你知道吗，你说这种话的时候，我想把你按在旁边那间科技教室里做，把试管塞进你的后面，堵住我弄进去的所有液体……”  
男人满意地看着少年人的耳尖一点点红起来，蜜糖色的卷发下耳朵红得滴血。  
“对了，我叫Theseus，我们有空——大概是大后天的晚上，可以去街对面的橡树酒吧见一面。”他说话的声音很低，Newt感觉耳廓痒痒的，他下意识地点了点头。


End file.
